Sakura's Pokemon Journey
by Lilpri
Summary: Sakura has finally received her first Pokemon. What challenges will Sakura face on her journey?


**My third fanfic!**

**Plus, my first crossover!**

**Lets start the story!**

**I do not own anything. **

* * *

It was a lovely morning in Pallet Town. In a bedroom filled with hand-drawn sketches of Pokémon and colorful clothing, a girl with straight light pink hair and bright green eyes was just waking up. With a yawn, she out of bed and headed to her closet. In a few minutes, she came out wearing a black vest over a white short-sleeved shirt, and a gray plaid skirt over black tights along with black shoes. On her back was her black backpack filled with supplies.

When she went downstairs for breakfast, her father and mother was already downstairs.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Her father, Riku, lowered his newspaper and smiled at her.

Sakura smiled back. "Good morning, Dad."

Her mother, Saya, puts her coffee cup down on the counter and comes over to Sakura. "So," she started. "Today is the big day, huh Sakura?"

"Yup!" Sakura smiled brightly. "Today, I get my first Pokémon from Professor Iruka."

Sakura grab a banana out of the bowl on the counter. She took a bite.

"Have you decided which Pokémon you want?" Her mother asked.

"No," Sakura said after she was done chewing. "It doesn't matter. All three of them would make a great partner."

Sakura finished her banana and threw the peel into the trash than headed to the door. "I have to go."

"Good luck on your journey, Sakura," her mother said. "Take care of yourself."

"Goodbye, Sakura!" her father called.

April ran towards Professor Iruka's lab. Finally she made it Professor Iruka's lab. She knocked on the door a couple of times, until she heard a voice telling her to come in. April opened the door, and saw Professor Irukabent over one of the Pokémon, giving it some food. When he heard the door open, he faced the entrance and smiled warmly.

"Hello there. You must be one of the new trainers here to pick out a starter. You must be Sakura Haruno, since there's only one female trainer coming to pick up one of these Pokémon." Said Professor Oak, waved his hand, gesturing April to come in.

Sakura stepped inside the lab and looked at the three Pokémon eating: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

"So, Sakura, have you decided which one you would like to have? Sorry, there are only two Pokémon left. Another trainer came here early and took the fire type, Charmander."

Sakura shook her head.

"Okay, take your time."

_Hmm…Bulbasaur just fell asleep. And Squirtle is making bubbles for me. Squirtle is so cute!_

"I choose, Squirtle." Sakura said. At that same moment, Squirtle, at the mention of its name, had stop making bubbles, and started dancing while calling out its name, as if saying, "Yes, she picked me!"

"Looks like you two will become best friends. Before I forget, I have something for you Sakura." Prof. Iruka had a pink boxed in his hand. Sakura was about to ask a question about the pink box, but Prof. Iruka told her before she had a chance to ask.

"This, Sakura, is a PokeDex. It can tell you about the Pokémon you encounter on your journey. You use this like this." Prof. Iruka then opened the cover of the PokeDex, and pointed it in Squirtle's direction. Then, I heard the PokeDex saying something in a mechanical voice.

"Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful."

Sakura was very impressed. Prof. Iruka then said, ""I'm sure this PokeDex will be a great help to you on your journey. From what I know, it can process information about any Pokémon you want to know about. So, I'm sure it'll work on every Pokémon you encounter. Oh, and I only have three PokeDex, one for you, and one each for the other two new trainers. So, if someone asks where he or she can get it, just say it's all out."

Sakura took the pink from the professor. After that, Professor took out a Pokeball, and returned Squirtle into the Pokeball, and handed it to Sakura. After that, he took out five more Pokeballs. Prof. Iruka, explained to Sakura, that a Trainer can only have six Pokémon at their side. Sakura held Squirtle's Pokeball close to her heart. _My first Pokémon, Squirtle, I'm sure will be best friends forever! Don't you think so too, Squirtle?_

Sakura said goodbye to Prof. Iruka, and went outside. Sakura pulled out Squirtle's Pokeball from her backpack, and threw it into the air.

"Squirtle, come on out!"

Squirtle came out of his Pokeball, with a bright light. Dancing happily at the sight of his Trainer.

Sakura smiled at the sight.

"Squirtle," Sakura said, to the small turtle. "Do you want me to carry you? Or would you rather be in that small Pokeball?"

Squirtle opened his arms at Sakura, signifying he wants to be carried by her.

"I thought you wanted to be with me." She sweep Squirtle into her arms.

Sakura ran towards the entrance of her hometown, Pallet Town. "From here on out," she said, making Squirtle look at. "It's you and me."

* * *

**Please review. If you do i'll give you a cookie. ^-^**


End file.
